¿Sólo amigos? FrerardSlash
by mai91
Summary: Frank está enamorado de Gerard, pero éste es totalmente inestable y no se aclara con sus sentimientos... Frank intenta no caer en el juego de Gerard, pero es tan irresistible... Es mi primer fanfic! espero que os guste... dejad reviews!
1. Chapter 1

GERARD

**CAPITULO 1**

_**/FRANK/**_

Seguía sin acostumbrarme a los chillidos de las fans. Me encantaba que gritasen mi nombre, me sacasen fotos…. Pero sobre todo, me gustaba que chillasen al acercarme a Gerard, al tocarle… no era por el hecho de que les gustase, sino porque así tenía una "excusa", digamos, para poder hacer esas cosas. En realidad para Gerard era sólo un juego… él no se enamoraba de nadie, sólo tenía amigos y amigas… cómo ese tal Bert, de The Used…

Esta vez el concierto fue impresionante! Gerard y yo no paramos de manosearnos en todo el concierto… estaba tan caliente que casi le violo allí mismo! Aprovechando que Gerard se había tirado al suelo, yo cogí y me tiré encima, sintiendo su miembro como si fuera mío… empecé a moverme encima suyo, olvidando por completo la guitarra … pero los chillidos de las fans mi hicieron volver a la realidad y enseguida me levanté, dejando a Gerard con un gesto confuso.

Después del concierto fui al bus a cambiarme de ropa y luego salí dispuesto a ir al bar que abrían sólo para los miembros del Warped Tour. Nada más entrar vi a Gerard en la barra con un montón de botellas de cervezas vacías.

Casi corrí hacia él.

- Eh, Gerard! ¿no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? – le dije mientras lo sujetaba para que no se callese del banquete.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si estoy genial! – pero apenas se podía mantener sentado – ei, tú, ponme otra cerveza… no, mejor un whisky… dos!

- Yo no quiero, Gee, gracias

- ¿cómo que no? ¿ahora te has vuelto marica?

¿Qué? Me daba igual que estuviese borracho… lo solté y se calló al suelo, quedanose medio tumbado al lado de la barra

- ¡Vete a la mierda, tío! Yo me piro

En realidad no quería irme. Quería quedarme, tomarme un par de whiskys, emborracharme con él… pero no quería ser la causa de su destrucción.

Me paré unos segundos en la entrada, observando a Gerard, tirado, con la camisa manchada, los pantalones medio bajados… y me dio pena. ¿Qué clase de amigo era yo? Me dispuse a ir a cogerlo y llevármelo al bus, pero entonces vi a Bert acercársele. Lo levantó y pidió otro par de cervezas.

- ¡Qué le den! – aunque en realidad quería ser yo el que le diera… ¡Oh, dios! ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas? Lo que pasaba entre él y Gerard era sólo un maldito juego! No sentía nada más por Gee…no podía sentirlo…

_**/GERARD/**_

Dios, como me daba vueltas la cabeza, y ni siquiera había abierto aún los ojos…

- Gerard… Gerard! – le estaba oyendo, pero en esos momentos intentaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

- Gerard…- sentí su pelo en mi rostro - GEE!!

Abrí los ojos

-¿ Si, Bert?… ¿qué coño quieres? – dije dándome la vuelta

- Son las 12 del mediodía, levántate de una p vez!

No quería levantarme… estaba tan a gusto a su lado… Bert era sólo un amigo al que acudía cuando me sentía sólo. Las cosas en el grupo iban mejor que nunca, y cuanto mejor iban, más solo me sentía yo.

- Bert, no te vayas, quédate un poco más – dije abrazándolo y encogiéndome a su lado – si me levanto me caeré, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable…

Entonces sentí como me daba con su rodilla en mis partes, y salté de la cama de un brinco.

- Te voy a…

- ¿Ves como no es tan difi…?

Alguien entró sin llamar a la puerta.

- Gerard, eres un p dormi…

Intenté meterme dentro de las sábanas, ya que estaba completamente desnudo, pero en el intento sólo conseguí caerme justo al lado de Bert.

- Oh, lo siento, no sabía que…- se disculó bajando la mirada.

- No, Frank, dime ¿qué quieres? – dije con la máxima naturalidad posible

- Yo… sólo venía a despertarte… son las 12 del mediodía y… esto.. quería hablar contigo.

- Dime

Frank desvió la mirada hacia Bert.

- Bueno, me parece que yo me voy yendo… - dijo Bert levantándose de la cama – los otros se estarán preguntando donde estoy.

Se puso la ropa, le dio un beso a Gerard en la mejilla y se fue. Frank no dijo nada hasta que se cerró la puerta.

Entonces, tiró la botella de agua que llevaba encima, se abalanzó hacia mí y empezó a pegarme con todas sus fuerzas. Yo sólo ponía mis brazos para que no me hiciese daño. No quería pegarle.

- Joder ¿se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Frank? – estaba histérico!

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Gerard? ¿Eh? ¡Joder! Estoy…¡estamos hasta el gorro de tus borracheras! ¿Acaso te acuerdas de lo que hiciste ayer? ¿Eh? – intenté recordar lo que hicimos después del concierto… fui a tomar algo a un bar… vino Frank y… se fue… luego Bert me ayudó y… bueno, lo demás lo suponía. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con Bert. - ¿No dices nada?

La verdad es que no sabía que decirle… ¡no era para tanto! Él se hubiese podido quedar si hubiese querido… y pasárselo bien… no era su culpa que Frank fuera un amargado!

- ¿Ves, Gee? – esta vez adoptó un tono más cariñoso - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡La bebida te está superando!

- ¡Beber no tiene nada de malo! Y además no sé por qué me dices esto.. si tú también bebes! ¡anda que no nos habremos emborrachado tú y yo! – reí recordando los viejos tiempos, pero a Frank no le hizo gracia.

- Esto no es una broma, Gerard, lo tuyo es diferente! ¡Y lo sabes! Tú no…

No podía más… No sé si fue para callarle o porque aún tenía el efecto de la mierda de la noche anterior… pero me abalancé hacia él y lo besé. Él se dejo caer hacia atrás quedándose tumbado boca arriba, me agarró de la cintura y me apretujó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiese cada curva de su cuerpo…

Frank me ponía más que nadie… deseaba besar sus labios a cada momento, tocarlo… sin embargo nunca lo hacía fuera del escenario, porque sabía que él se lo tomaría como algo más… no, para eso ya estaba Bert… Frank era como un niño y así lo vería siempre, como a un hermano pequeño… y como hermano mayor le gustaba hacerlo reir, jugar con él…pero no quería que él se hiciese ilusiones…

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me aparté de él.

- Yo… eh… Frankie, te quiero, pero… - no me dejó terminar la frase, me volvió a besar y me tiró hacia un lado, poniéndose encima mió. Empezó a besarme por el cuello y di un pequeño gemido.Pero yo era fuerte y conseguí apartarlo de mí.

Frank se levantó de la cama y se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejandome en la cama sudando y con la respiración agitada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Frank? ¿estaba así porque bebía mucho alcohol o porque estaba celoso de Bert? No sabía qué pensar…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

_/FRANK/_

Estaba flipando. Se me lanza, y luego… ¿me empuja para que me aparte? No lo entendía. Era la primera vez que me besaba con Gerard a solas, de esa forma…¡y como me había gustado! Habría seguido hasta el final, pero él no quería… ¿por qué se me había lanzado entonces? Claro… para él era un simple juego. Le gustaba ponerme cachondo para depués dejarme a medias… ¡qué estupido había sido! Y yo le seguí el juego… besando a los mismos labios que besaron a los de Bert…¡Argg! No, no iba a caer otra vez en su red…

Apenas de un paso al salir de la pequeña "habitación" cuando choqué con alguien.

- MIKEY! – grité sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡vaya pregunta! Por si no lo sabes… este también es mi bus!

- Ehh.. si, es verdad! – solté una risa falsa.

- ¿te paso algo, Frank? Estás… raro.

En realidad no podía evitar que se me notara.

- No, Mikey, no tengo nada, tranquilo – le dije – bueno, me voy que tengo que…

Mikey me cogió del brazo impidiendo marcharme. Para entonces ya me había salido una lágrima.

- No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo – dijo cariñosamente mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

Silencio.

- Es por mi hermano, ¿verdad? – subí la cabeza y le miré a los ojos - ¿es por Gerard?

Asentí. Entonces no dijo nada. Sólo me abrazó, y estuvimos así durante unos minutos.

- Puedo hablar con él si quieres – me dijo al final – pero ya sabes cómo es… y tú… bueno, creo que deberías olvidarle.

- ¿por qué me dices esto? Sabías que…

- Por favor, Frank! Es más que evidente… en los conciertos no haces más que mirarlo… y cada vez que se da la vuelta babeas con… su culo…

Noté que me ruborizada. Entonces Mikey me apartó un mechón de la cara y me miró fijamente haciéndome saber que por él no había problema. Sus ojos eran tan… parecidos a los de Gerard. Sin apenas darme cuenta me acerqué a él y lo besé. Él me cogió la cabeza y me siguió el juego. Acariciaba mi pelo con una mano mientras me iba soltando el cinturón con la otra, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y apareció un Gerard alucinado y… cabreado.

_/GERARD/_

No pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a Mikey y le pegué un puñetazo dejándole sangrando por la nariz. Cuando levanté el puño para darle el segundo me di cuenta de mi error y salí corriendo afuera del bus. Me dirigí hacia el bar del día anterior y pedí un vodka con lima.

- ¿No tuviste bastante ayer? – me dijo el hombre – creo que es mejor que te ponga un zumo o…

- ¡No eres mi médico! Ponme un vaso de vodka con lima, o una cerveza si quieres – dejé un billete de 50 para que no rechistara – y quédate con el cambio.

El hombre no dudó un segundo y me puso el vaso bien cargado.

Entonces llegó Ray. Lo que faltaba.

- Hola, Ray ¿qué tal? – pregunté sin mirarlo.

- Creo que mejor que Mikey… ¿se puede saber qué te pasa, Gerard? Hoy a la noche tenemos un concierto,¡ y mira cómo le has dejado la nariz!

Me bebí todo el vaso antes de hablar.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que te den! ¡que os den a todos! Lo que pase entre Mikey y yo es mi problema. Estoy harto de que me tratéis como un crío.

- ¡Esque eres un puto crío! ¡mírate,joder! ¡estás hecho una mierda! No voy de dejar que destruyas la banda…

- Ray, amigo, sabes que sin mí no sois nada, o sea que, mejor, cállate ¿ok?

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero ya lo había dicho, y ya me había marchado, o sea que no iba a arrepentirme.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

/FRANK/

Si Gerard no sentía nada por mí, ¿por qué se había puesto así? No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido mientras nos dirigíamos a donde sería el próximo concierto. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Matt, Gerard y Mikey dormían en las literas. Éste último tenía la nariz roja e hinchada por el puñetazo que Gerard le había dado. Realmente me sentía culpable por lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de… besar a Mikey? Yo no sentía nada por él, de eso estaba más que seguro. Pero ¿cómo se lo habría tomado él?

Ray interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Frank… ¿en qué piensas?

- ¿Eh? Ah… en nada – dije haciéndome el tonto – estoy un poco mareado… ¿falta mucho?

- Creo que no hay más de 2 horas.

Solté un bufido.

- Voy a dormir un poco – dije levantándome.

- Frank, no me rehuyas – me dijo él agarrándome de la muñeca. Me volví a sentar - ¿se puede saber lo que ha pasado antes? ¿por qué le ha pegado Gerard a Mikey? Sea lo que sea, Gerard está cada vez peor… ¡se pasa todo el día bebiendo!

La habitación de las literas estaba abierta y se podía ver a Gerard en la litera de arriba con un brazo conlgando y la boca abierta.

/GERARD/

La luz del "salón" me hizo despertar, pues la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y tenía la cortina de mi litera sin cerrar. Otra vez ese dolor de cabeza. Me quedé con los ojos cerrados y pude oír a Ray y Frank hablando. Entonces seguí haciéndome el dormido.

- Sea lo que sea, Gerard está cada vez peor – era Ray el que hablaba - ¡se pasa todo el día bebiendo!

Joder. Parecía que se estaban tomando muy en serio lo de lo mío con el alcohol. La verdad es que no era una conversación normal a esas horas de la madrugada.

- No te compadezcas de él- dijo Frank – es un cabrón – su tono mostraba verdadera decepción.

- Lo sé – dijo Ray. Supuse en lo que estaba pensando: la conversación de aquella tarde… - ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho antes? – oh, no, se lo iba a contar…

Frank suspiró.

- No quiero saberlo.

- Te lo diré igualmente – Ray hablaba cada vez más alto y pude ver a Matt despertarse en la litera de al lado – Me dijo que sin él, esta banda no sería nada, eso me dijo.

No sé si tiró el vaso o se le calló de las manos, pero con el estruendo y las maldiciones de Frank ya no podía seguir haciéndome el dormido.

- Maldito hijo de… - Frank se levantó del sofá u oí cómo sus pasos se alejaban hacia la parte delantera del bus.

- Para cuando puedas, por favor – le dijo al chofer.

- Estás de suerte, tengo que parar en la gasolinera – le dijo éste sorprendido – pero sea lo que sea no tardes mucho ¿eh?

Frank ya estaba sacando sus cosas del armario.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta que me esperes porque no voy a volver… pienso coger un taxi.

- ¿QUÉE? – gritaron Matt y Ray a la vez.

Matt se acercó a Frank mientras Ray se dirigía hacia mí, que ya me había levantado de la cama.

- ¡No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya! – le dijo Matt a Frank.

- ¿Has visto lo que has conseguido, Gerard? – me decía a mí Ray - ¡Joder, cabrón! ¿no vas a hacer nada?

Aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos. El alboroto que se había creado no me dejaba pensar, o más bien era mi orgullo el que no me dejaba acercarme a Frankie y rogarle de rodillas para que se quedase.

Para cuado mis piernas reaccionaron, Frank ya estaba fuera del bus y Ray y Matt se preparaban para ir tras él.

- ¡No! – les grité – quedaros aquí, ya voy yo.

De repente, Mikey de levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí.

- Más vale que lo traigas de vuelta – me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

Frank siempre había sido muy rápido. Cuando salí del autobús no lo vi por ninguna parte. Entré a la tienda de la gasolinera.

- Ey, perdona – llamé a una mujer - ¿has visto a un chico bajito con un montón de…?

- Sí –me dijo- ¿un chico muy mono, con un piercing en el labio?

No pude evitar sonreir.

- Creo que ha entrado al baño.

Apenas le di las gracias y corrí hacia el baño de los chicos. Al entrar escuché la cadena del baño y vi a Frank salir de uno de los retretes con toda la naturalidad, aún subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón. Tomé aire, conteniéndome.

- Frankie – dije acercándome a él. Si quería convencerle tenía que utilizar todas mis armas – por favor, perdona por lo que dije a Ray.

Frank seguía sin hablar y se peinaba el pelo como si estuviera solo.

-¡Estaba borracho! – grité.

De repente pareció escucharme.

- Ya, Gerard – me imitó afinando su voz – ¡"Estaba borracho"! Siempre con la misma excusa, pero aun así, tu sigues bebiendo, ¿verdrad?

La verdad es que Frank tenía toda la razón… cada vez que bebía acababa discutiendo con alguien o dejando a la banda en ridículo y yo siempre echaba la culpa al alcohol, pero no podía evitar beber… y cada vez eran más frecuentes las borracheras.

Frank terminó de peinarse y retocarse un poco y cogió la mochila con sus cosas dispuesto a irse:

- ¡Frank! ¡Joder, no nos puedes hacer esto! – dije cortándole el paso – a ver, ¿cómo piensas irte de aquí?

- Puedo llamar a un taxi – dijo indiferente – o mejor, seguro que a Jamia no le importa venir a recogerme… tampoco estamos muy lejos de New Jersey.

Jamia… no, no podía consentir que se fuese con ella dejándonos tirados.

- Frank, ¡hoy mismo tenemos un concierto! ¿no te das cuenta del ridículo que vamos a hacer?

- ¿Sólo importas tú no? – esa pregunta me sorprendió – sólo importa que hagáis el rdículo, no te importa que yo…- bajó la mirada – nada, déjalo.

Me encantaba cuando agachaba la mirada avergonzado. Esa parte infantil de Frank me ponía a cien.

- Frank… - me acerqué a él y le cogí la barbilla haciendo que me mirara a los ojos – Frankie, no me importa el concierto, ni el ridículo que hagamos… sólo me importas tú…

/FRANK/

No le podía creer. No, siempre hacía lo mismo para conseguir sus objetivos. Ésta vez no caería en su red. Gerard sabía lo débil que yo era y estaba utilizando todas sus armas seductoras para convencerme…

- Sí, claro, eso lo dices ahora – le dije apartándome – habría que ver lo que dices cuando bebas un poco…

- ¿Así que ese es el problema? Por eso estás montando todo este pollo, ¿no?

¿Todo éste pollo?

- No, Gerard, ¡no entiendes nada! – dije gritando – no es por lo que haya pasado hoy, o ayer, es por todo! Siempre las lías en todos lados… te vas con Bert, te pones hasta el culo de alcohol y a saber qué más… y luego la tomas con nosotros! Además…

No me dejó terminar:

- ¿Volverías si te prometo que no beberé más? – me dijo muy serio.

No sabía qué decirle… la verdad es que Gerard nunca prometía nada. Siempre decía que le gustaba beber y que por eso lo hacía. Nunca había intentado dejarlo…

- ¿Y te tengo que creer? – dije no del todo convencido.

Suavemente se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura. Sentí un cosquilleo al pensar que me iba a besar, pero se acercó a mi oído:

- Por ti haría lo que sea – me susurró.

¿Por qué me lo ponía tan difícil? Gerard era tan irresistible… no podía decir que no a algo así. Su boca estaba a la altura de mi oreja y notaba su respiración, sus labios…Entonces poco a poco me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé lentamente. Él me agarró más fuerte de la cinturra y yo le cogí del culo para pegarlo más a mí y sentir su pene. Él se dio cuenta de lo excitado que estaba y entonces me empujo contra la pared, me quitó la camiseta y empezó a besarme por el cuello, por el pecho… yo gemía y gemía incluso antes de que llegase a su objetivo.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Mikey, ante la escena de Gerard chupándomela, pues éste no se había dado cuenta aún de la presencia de su hermano. Para cuando me aparté de Gerard, Mikey ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te gusta quedarte a medias? – me dijo Gerard sorprendido.

- Ge..Gerard… esto… Mikey… creo que ha venido a buscarnos – dije subiéndome la cremallera con mi pene aún duro.

- ¿No quieres que termine? – señaló a mi paquete – te lo pide a gritos.

- Que poca sensibilidad tienes, de verdad.

Cogí mi mochila cabreado y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- ¿Pero te vas? – me preguntó Gerard desde atrás.

- No.

- ¡Bien!


End file.
